Quédate A Mi Lado
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: El tiempo pasa diferente para los Leafe Knights y para los Humanos, a pesar del amor tarde o temprano el día en que ella muera llegará. Hayate y Himeno. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece. Todos los derechos estan reservados por Junichi Sato.

* * *

><p><strong>Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics<strong>

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Quédate a mi lado.<strong>

Ambos permanecían en silencio como ya era costumbre; se miraban a los ojos, hasta que él, rompía la magia del momento con una frase que estaba volviéndosele costumbre:

— Ya no luces de 16 Himeno.

— Últimamente sólo hablas de eso me estas cansando porque bien sabes que tú luces aún de 18 años.

Hayate le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Himeno.

— ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? —dijo el Caballero del Viento.

— Si, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo ella acercándose a Hayate.

A pesar del tiempo trascurrido, el brillo de que Himeno irradiaba no cambiaba en absoluto; su sonrisa y sus ojos chispeantes contagiaban a Hayate.

— Te amo —le dijo él suavemente al oído

— Y yo te amo a ti —contestó llevando una mano a la mejilla del joven.

Himeno se había convertido en una mujer adulta, más madura. Y a los ojos de Hayate ella seguía igual de hermosa que antes.

— Hayate te he arruinado la vida ¿no es así? —preguntó ella rehuyendo los azules ojos del caballero.

El por su parte, negó con la cabeza y sonrió con cierta diversión. Le encantaba molestarla, eso no cambiaría nunca.

— En realidad… —el peli azul se sonrojó—. Estoy feliz de estar así, de ver pasar el tiempo a tú lado.

— Si no me hubieras conocido tal vez no tendrías que sufrir —dijo ella jugando con nerviosismo con sus dedos—. Ambos sabemos que tendré que morir algún día y tú seguirás tu camino.

— Pero, tengo el mejor regalo de todos y eso fue gracias a que soy un Caballero de Leafe y gracias a eso pude conocerte —respondió sonrojado.

Himeno rió por lo bajo, era tan tierno verlo expresar sus sentimientos porque siempre le costaba un poco de trabajo decirlos abiertamente.

— Quizás conozcas a alguna otra Pretear y tal vez te vuelvas a enamorar.

Eso, aunque Himeno pretendía que lo tomaba con calma era todo lo contrario; le dolía imaginarlo, dolía de verdad.

Hayate la miró profundamente y la tomó de las manos.

— Himeno, yo nunca podría hacer eso, jamás…

— ¡Mamá!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y soltaron sus manos debido a la irrupción de la niña pequeña que entró corriendo al cuarto.

— Oh… —dijo abriendo sus ojitos con sorpresa—. Te he interrumpido mamá, discúlpame —dijo la pequeña—. ¡Hola Hayate!

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Hayate y se puso en cuclillas para darle un gran abrazo a la niña.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Era una niña muy intrépida, siempre preguntando y curioseando, digna hija de su mamá.

— Vine a visitar a tu mamá, necesitaba ayuda en algunas cosas ya sabes que tiene cabeza de tulipán y no puede hacer nada sin mí —dijo el caballero del viento a propósito en voz alta para que Himeno los oyera.

Aquella pequeña se llevó sus manitas a la boca y soltó una risita juguetona. A Hayate le fascinaba hacerla reír, era tan bonita.

— Qué gracioso Hayate —dijo Himeno quién le dedicó una mirada mordaz a su amado—. Bueno nos vamos a la escuela, ve y sube al auto que el tío Tanaka nos llevará, enseguida voy —le dijo acariciandole el cabello a su hija.

— Está bien. Adiós Hayate —la niña se acercó y besó la mejilla del joven antes de salir de la habitación dando saltitos con su mochila en la espalda, sus pasitos se fueron perdiendo poco a poco.

— Ya ha crecido bastante y se parece tanto a ti, tiene tu mirada…

— Te equivocas y lo sabes. Bueno, salúdame a todos en Leafania, me imagino que Shin, Hajime y Mannen están enormes, los extraño tanto.

— No tanto, sabes que nosotros no crecemos como los humanos.

— Y aun así sigues siendo un tipejo engreído ¿sabes?

Hayate la rodeó por la cintura y Himeno posó su cabeza en los hombros del caballero del viento.

— Señora, usted es a la única que amo.

— No me hables así Hayate, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy —sentenció

Ella se acercó y le dio un beso mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el cuello de Hayate.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella con pesar.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, al soltarlo le dio un beso más en la mejilla y a travesó el cuarto para cerrar la puerta.

Hayate observó como la puerta se cerraba y se quedó en medio de la habitación, contemplándola; era amplia, femenina, rodeada de fotos de la madre con su hija y algunas de él y los demás Leafe Knights, en las paredes había dibujitos de macetas llenas de tulipanes pintados con crayolas.

Suspiró. A pesar de la evidente diferencia de edades, su corazón nunca pudo ver a nadie más; había aceptado su destino estando al lado de Himeno mientras su vida mortal avanzaba, pero ambos sabían que un día acabaría.

.-.-.

— Hayate… —Susurró Himeno.

— Aquí estoy —contestó con serenidad, acercándose a la cama.

— Quédate a mi lado —suplicó ella

— Lo haré —dijo con la voz temblorosa—. Siempre… siempre estaré aquí.

— No… —Himeno colocó su mano en la boca de Hayate negándole las lágrimas—. Sé fuerte, sé que lo eres.

Él asintió, apartó la mano de su boca y la besó para después tomársela fuertemente.

— Ya no luces de 18 Hayate.

A pesar del lento paso de tiempo en los caballeros de Leafe, Hayate ya aparentaba ser un adulto.

— Tú te has convertido en una viejita hermosa.

Ella sonrió

— Perdóname…—susurró

— No hay nada que tega que perdonar —negó él tratando de que las lágrimas no se asomaran en sus ojos, no quería que fuera más difícil para ella.

— Cuídala por favor —le pidió Himeno.

— Lo haré, lo prometo —asintió él.

Himeno esbozó una débil sonrisa.

— Siempre has estado equivocado Hayate, ella no tiene mi mirada…

—Lo sé pero es que me recuerda mucho a ti.

Himeno sonrió esta vez ampliamente.

—Y a mi me recuerda a ti.

De pronto la respiración de la antigua Prétear fue disminuyendo, Hayate tomó su mano con más fuerza y no fue capaz de esconder más las lágrimas pues estas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro, hasta que Himeno cerró los ojos por completo.

La amaría toda su vida, no había reemplazo ni quería encontrar a nadie más. Moriría amándola profundamente eso era seguro.

Ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad en sus manos, la promesa que le había hecho a Himeno de cuidar a esa niña que ahora se había convertido en una adolescente; esa joven tenía todo el aspecto de su bella madre, era igual de risueña y alegre que ella pero era cierto lo que Himeno le había dicho él lo sabía, su mirada no era la de ella porque tenía los ojos azules profundos como él, su padre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_Princesa Saiyajin Cabeza de Tulipán presentó._**


End file.
